mlpfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Волфлауер Блаш/Галерея
My Little Pony Дівчата з Еквестрії: Забута дружба Sunset Shimmer bumps into Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Wallflower Blush sitting on the floor EGFF.png Wallflower Blush apologizing to Sunset EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "I didn't see you come in" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "been here for a while" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "for, like, half the song" EGFF.png Sunset introduces herself to Wallflower EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "do you want to join?" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush looking confused EGFF.png Wallflower Blush introducing herself EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "nice to meet you" EGFF.png Wallflower "been on the Yearbook Committee" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer pauses stunned again EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer blushing again EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "we met in ninth grade" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush rolls her eyes at Sunset EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "I counted up all the votes" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looks at the Superlatives EGFF.png Mane Seven looking at the Superlatives EGFF.png Wallflower Blush picking up old yearbook EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer denying Trixie's request EGFF.png Wallflower left behind in the yearbook room EGFF.png Wallflower Blush left behind in the dark EGFF.png Trixie reading Wallflower Blush's name EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie wonder who Wallflower is EGFF.png Wallflower appears near Sunset and Trixie EGFF.png Trixie doesn't know who Wallflower is EGFF.png Wallflower Blush with a frustrated pout EGFF.png Wallflower "known you since third grade" EGFF.png Trixie talking with Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Sunset points at Wallflower's computer photo EGFF.png Wallflower Blush smiling at her computer EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "that's my garden" EGFF.png Wallflower "president of the Gardening Club" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "I founded it, too" EGFF.png Wallflower "I'm also the only member" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "ever been to the garden" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "or seen it" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "even asked about it" EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon "not really into other people" EGFF.png Wallflower wants to put picture in the yearbook EGFF.png Trixie denying Wallflower Blush's request EGFF.png Sunset smiles at Wallflower; Trixie fed up EGFF.png Sunset approaches Wallflower while she works EGFF.png Sunset puts a hand on Wallflower's hand EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer grabbing Wallflower's hand EGFF.png Wallflower in background at Fall Formal EGFF.png Wallflower in background at Battle of the Bands EGFF.png Wallflower in background at Friendship Games EGFF.png Wallflower Blush walking into the forest EGFF.png Wallflower Blush kicking a rock EGFF.png Wallflower sees a bright light in the forest EGFF.png Wallflower going deeper into the forest EGFF.png Wallflower pushing through the bushes EGFF.png Wallflower Blush discovering something EGFF.png Wallflower Blush finds a good garden spot EGFF.png Wallflower Blush starts planting a garden EGFF.png Wallflower Blush digging up something EGFF.png Wallflower holding wrapped parchment EGFF.png Wallflower discovers the Memory Stone EGFF.png Memory Stone and its instructions EGFF.png Wallflower looking at the Memory Stone EGFF.png Memory of Equestria Girls talking to Trixie EGFF.png Memory of Wallflower picking up yearbook EGFF.png Wallflower with her hand on the yearbook EGFF.png Wallflower "why should you notice me?" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "you're Sunset Shimmer" EGFF.png Wallflower "everybody loves you now" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "you haven't changed" EGFF.png Wallflower remembering the Memory Stone EGFF.png Wallflower Blush grabbing her backpack EGFF.png Wallflower Blush returns to the garden EGFF.png Wallflower looks at the Memory Stone EGFF.png The Memory Stone's instructional parchment EGFF.png Wallflower activating the Memory Stone EGFF.png Memory Stone glowing bright turquoise EGFF.png Wallflower Blush surrounded by magic EGFF.png Memories of Sunset fly into the Memory Stone EGFF.png Memory Stone glowing bright red EGFF.png Wallflower accomplishes her wicked deed EGFF.png Sunset finishes watching Wallflower's memories EGFF.png Sunset "you erased everyone's memories?" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush getting more frustrated EGFF.png Wallflower Blush admitting what she did EGFF.png Wallflower shocked to be forgotten again EGFF.png Wallflower leans sadly over the keyboards EGFF.png Wallflower looks at photo of Mane Seven EGFF.png Wallflower Blush starts to sing EGFF.png Wallflower singing "I'm sitting here alone" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush singing to her reflection EGFF.png Wallflower singing "always on my own" EGFF.png Wallflower singing "if I could share" EGFF.png Wallflower singing "my wildest dreams" EGFF.png Wallflower "I'm more than just a wallflower" EGFF.png Wallflower "there's so much more to me" EGFF.png Wallflower singing on a pink background EGFF.png Wallflower Blush singing Invisible EGFF.png Wallflower Blush singing her heart out EGFF.png Wallflower singing "a droplet in the mist" EGFF.png Wallflower runs through crowds of students EGFF.png Wallflower singing "it's like I don't exist" EGFF.png Wallflower singing on a blue background EGFF.png Wallflower touching the yearbook photos EGFF.png Wallflower Blush continues to sing EGFF.png Wallflower passing Sunset as she sings EGFF.png Wallflower turning the computer off EGFF.png Sunset sneaking up to Wallflower's backpack EGFF.png Wallflower Blush picking up an old yearbook EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer grabs Wallflower's backpack EGFF.png Sunset sneaks away with Wallflower's backpack EGFF.png Trixie covering for Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Wallflower singing "a memory forgotten" EGFF.png Wallflower singing "until the end of time" EGFF.png Wallflower catches Sunset with her backpack EGFF.png Sunset and Wallflower fight over the backpack EGFF.png Wallflower takes backpack away from Sunset EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "what did I do to you?!" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "I don't even know you!" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "exactly!" EGFF.png Wallflower "you had everyone fooled" EGFF.png Wallflower "now they know you're still" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "the Biggest Meanie!" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer threatening Wallflower EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "how mean I can get!" EGFF.png Trixie gets between Sunset and Wallflower EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon "let's not antagonize" EGFF.png Trixie "the person with the all-powerful" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush doesn't like confrontation EGFF.png Wallflower Blush reaching into her bag EGFF.png Wallflower takes out the Memory Stone EGFF.png Drone recording of Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Recording of Invisible fast-forwarding EGFF.png Sunset in video "I don't even know you!" EGFF.png Wallflower in video "exactly!" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush on playback device EGFF.png Students in the parking lot at early evening EGFF.png Sunset running up to Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Sunset catches up to Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "I remember everything!" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "how I acted" EGFF.png Wallflower looking surprised at Sunset EGFF.png Wallflower Blush annoyed "how?!" EGFF.png Wallflower "I erased the whole afternoon!" EGFF.png Wallflower blushing with embarrassment EGFF.png Wallflower "you're nothing like me" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "I'm not lonely" EGFF.png Wallflower thinking of an answer EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "...plants!" EGFF.png Wallflower realizing what she just said EGFF.png Wallflower "that sounded less lonely" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer confronting Wallflower EGFF.png Wallflower Blush screams with frustration EGFF.png Wallflower "supposed to get back at you" EGFF.png Wallflower "nothing I do matters!" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "I hate you!" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush covering her mouth EGFF.png Wallflower "I wanted to teach you a lesson" EGFF.png Wallflower "erasing your friends' good memories" EGFF.png Wallflower takes out Memory Stone again EGFF.png Wallflower "erased all their memories" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush with a sinister grin EGFF.png Wallflower "they'll think of each other" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "which is not at all!" EGFF.png Wallflower blasting a memory-erasing ray EGFF.png Sunset saves her friends from Memory Stone EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer covered in a green glow EGFF.png Sunset covered in electrical discharge EGFF.png Wallflower absorbing memories of Fluttershy EGFF.png Wallflower absorbing more of Sunset's memories EGFF.png Wallflower absorbing memories of Twilight EGFF.png Wallflower realizing what she just did EGFF.png Mane Six and Wallflower look at Sunset EGFF.png Wallflower with a what-have-I-done look EGFF.png Wallflower watching the girls transform EGFF.png Transformed Mane Seven look down at Wallflower EGFF.png Rainbow light strikes the Memory Stone EGFF.png Memory Stone overloading with power EGFF.png Memory Stone shatters into pieces EGFF.png Wallflower blown back by stone's destruction EGFF.png Memories returning to the Mane Seven EGFF.png Wallflower Blush watching in shock EGFF.png Sunset lands before Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Wallflower Blush sitting on the ground EGFF.png Wallflower notices Sunset approaching EGFF.png Wallflower Blush looking away in shame EGFF.png Wallflower holding Memory Stone fragment EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "awkward hellos" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "any public speaking" EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle "I wish I could erase, too" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "it's no excuse" EGFF.png Wallflower "I got completely carried away" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "I'm sorry for everything" EGFF.png Sunset offers her friendship to Wallflower EGFF.png Wallflower looks at Sunset's offered hand EGFF.png Wallflower accepting Sunset's friendship EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer helping up Wallflower EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer and Wallflower Blush hugging EGFF.png Rose and Derpy in Wallflower's club EGFF.png Sunset delivering Wallflower's yearbook EGFF.png Wallflower Blush opening her yearbook EGFF.png Wallflower finds something in the yearbook EGFF.png Wallflower's page with the girls' signatures EGFF.png Wallflower blushing at her yearbook EGFF.png Wallflower Blush hugging her yearbook EGFF.png en:Wallflower Blush/Gallery